The Most Wonderous Adventures of one Kurt Hummel
by RockySayTalk
Summary: After a provacative comment by Santana in Glee club, Kurt is left to reminisce on his mother's death. A wonderous thing occurs. More to come.
1. Kurt Says Farewell

Kurt Meets His Mother

"Mister Schuester, if I may?" Rachel Berry asked the question, but the tone in her voice made it clear that she was demanding everyone's attention. While most members of the Glee club would rather wade through a mosquito filled swamp naked than willingly listen to a monologue known as a Berry Babble (she was known to go on and on if not stopped).

"Yes Rachel, you may." Mr. Schuester looked a little put off, but he gave the chance to say what she wanted.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Rachel jumped out of her seat to take a stand in front of her fellow glee clubbers.

Everyone fell silent and turned slightly towards the petite singer.

"As the new competition draws closer, I set my mind towards our set list for Sectionals this year. I am sure all of you know I have the Glee clubs best interest in mind, and I decided that when Mr Schuester was planning on giving me my solo's again, I only would accept performing one." Everyone's jaw dropped at the thought of Rachel Berry admittedly turning down any chance to shine.

"With this being my senior year, I have decided to increase my focus on my grades, and so when it comes to Glee club solo's, I would very gladly take up one in our set list, but carrying all the weight is sometimes too much to ask, even for a voice such as mine."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at this, and snorted. "How gracious of you, I'll gladly outshine you with my soul. Easily."

"Well Mercedes, as much as I love your voice, I feel that other glee clubbers should have the chance to audition for the solo. I would gladly help anyone who wished to take it upon themselves to lead into my act." Rachel commented.

"Yeah why should you get the solo? Didn't anyone notice how killer my rendition of Whino's Valerie was?" Santana barked.

"So killer it killed her when she heard it" Kurt snickered.

"Oh hows about that, said the one who mutilated our ears with his boyfriend at Regionals last year."

"Blaine and I sung with our hearts and it carried across to everyone in the audience."

"Then why did you end up losing, Ladyface? If you were so good how come that was the first time we heard you on stage?"

"Santana, we all know you're just jealous of all the things I can do with my voice."

Every jaw in the Glee club had dropped by now, as Kurt and Santana, while far from friends, had never turned on each other like this before.

"Shut your mouth before I do. We all know that your only contribution to competitions is looking pretty in the background, don't cheat yourself into thinking you're worth more."

"Santana! Kurt! Stop it!" Apparently Mr. Schuester had regained his senses.

"The only reason we missed you when you went to the Gay Hideaway was because we needed 12 to compete, nothing more, nothing less." Kurt was dumbfounded, where was all of this coming from? These cheap, low blows that weren't the usual bitchy Santana. This was deeper and more hurtful, and she knew it.

"Yeah Hummel, something special is not something you are. Different isn't special. Being gay and motherless does not make you a good singer."

"Santana! That is enough!"

But the damage had been done. Kurt stormed off, trying to hide his tears from someone who only fed off apparent weakness. It had only taken a few seconds, but Kurt was entirely unhinged. No one had ever called him out like that. He ran to the boys bathroom and locked himself in a cubicle trying to compose himself. To his surprise, Finn had followed him.

"Man, are you okay? Mr Schue really is pissed at Santana, I think he might actually give her detention or something, and you know, he doesn't really ever follow through in punishing anyone, and…" Finn kept on blurting out whatever was on his mind, trying to hide how uncomfortable this was for him.

"Finn! Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine. I just need some time. Please go." It wasn't a request, and Finn had at least some sense in him to understand that.

"Oh okay dude. I guess.. I'll just, go then." And with that he left.

Kurt stayed in the cubicle until he was sure there was no one in school anymore. There was no one who he could talk to about this, and it killed him. It wasn't just the comment about that being different didn't make him special, he knew that Santana was wrong about that. Being gay definitely made him different but he didn't see how she had the nerve to even touch upon how he had been formed by losing his mother. He knew that Finn had lost his father, and that Rachel didn't technically have a mother either, but that was different. They still had someone who treated them like they were the world to them and cuddled them at every opportunity and loved him and let him know that always. That was there for him when he was struggling, when he was sad, that knew how to cheer him up when he felt down, or give him advice with his problems. Or at least, that's what he imagined what it would be like to have a mother during puberty. Someone who he would grow apart from maybe, but would still always be there no matter what. Always.

Someone that he really needed now.

He made it home without shedding another tear but deeply in thought about what it would be like to have had a mother in his turbulent life. His father was at work, which meant that he was left in a completely empty house, with nothing but his short memories with his mother. He climbed the stairs to his father's room and walked towards the dresser that had belonged to her. As he neared the scent grew stronger. The scent that always made his eyes gleam, made his breath catch, that reminded him of her.

**== Author's note: from now on instead of it being a story, it will be a sort of script of what you see and what happens, just like it would on your tv, sorry if this is irritating for the follow through of the story, but I can't parlay what I think should happen into a good story ==**

Soft music starts in the background, a piano intro leads into the song. Kurt starts singing with a longing look on his face.

_In my hand, a legacy of memories_

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see you smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

As he sings, he slowly opens the dresser and takes out a bottle of his mothers perfume, taking in the scent of how she used to smell, closing his eyes to be with his mother in the only place he can: his memories. At the lines of 'our farewell' a single tear runs down his left cheek.

As his eyes close, a vision appears. A women with the same prominent cheekbone and beautiful face, clearly his mother. Long flowing brown hair and eyes that would make an angel jealous. She stands next to him and opens her mouth to sing to him.

_Sweet darling you worry too much _

_My child, see the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life _

_Although you might think_

_That you are_

As soon as her voice starts Kurt's eyes snap open. He clearly notices something but does not focus on the vision next to him. The voice seems to calm him and he continues to sing as he is taken through memories of him and his mother.

_Never thought this day would come so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you're not at my side_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

A young Kurt, sitting on the ground in the arms of his mother, she is smiling down at him and he grins up at her.

Kurt playing outside in the grass as his mother steps out of a car, he runs towards her with his arms open and jumps into her arms. Both fall on the ground laughing. She starts tickling him

Kurt asleep on the couch, his mother stroking his forehead, picking him up and taking him to his bed.

The face of his mother appears prominent in each memory singing the next chorus. He is clearly imagining her singing it to him. The real Kurt standing by the dresser looks away in a small, tearful smile. The memories continue, but in on a sadder note.

_Sweet darling you worry too much_

_My child, see the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think_

_That you are_

A little Kurt is walking next to his mother in a mall when she falls, clearly in pain. He panics, looking around lost and confused, the commotion increases the angst that starts to show on his face.

A hospital bed, with Kurt walking to the bed, holding hands with Burt. He is crying at the sight of his mother in such a bad condition, but he sits next to her and she tries to make him smile by tickling him like she did before. A small smile shows on his face and he throws his arms around his mother.

The music slowly stops and we see Kurt being woken up by Burt at night. He softly calls his name with his hand on his shoulder. Kurt sits up.

"Kurt, your mother.." he stops to catch his breath, trying to stay in control

"She's, she is. You're not going to be able to see her anymore."

How ever young Kurt may be, he grasps what his father is trying to tell him. He hunches forward, wrapping his arms around his knees, sobbing. Burt embraces his son with a tear in his eye as well.

The music starts again with a big entrance, his mother's voice rings clear.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I will watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Because my child this is not_

_Our farewell_

Kurt slowly sits down next to the dresser clearly shook up by letting himself remember everything. He wipes his tears fervently and looks up, in desperation.

The vision next to Kurt bends down and extends her hand, caressing his cheek. Kurt catches his breath, as if he really does feel it but doesn't understand what is happening.

As the vision fades away he utters the final lyric:

_This is not our farewell_


	2. What Next?

Kurt woke up the next day in his own bed. He didn't remember going to bed, and tried to think of the last thing he could recall. The only thing he came up with was sitting by the dresser.

He must have fallen asleep and when his father had found him he probably had carried him to bed.

That was why he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday! And why his stomach seemed to be alive, begging him for food. He got up quickly and went through the last minute moisturizing routine instead of the full works, glad his internal clock had woke him up in time for school even though the alarm hadn't rung.

He quickly chose his outfit. Well, quick for his standards. He had to search for the satin blue cap to match his teal overshirt, but it was worth the time. He mentally applauded himself for his fashion sense and the fact that in just 20 minutes he was ready to go to school.

Burt was asleep (the advantages of being your own boss), so Kurt quickly ran up and kissed him on the side of his forehead, after having eaten a healthy breakfast with a kiwi/banana/blue green algae smoothie he had made yesterday morning.

As he drove to school he thought of everything that had happened yesterday. Why had Santana's comment gotten him so bad? Yes, his mother's birthday had been last week, but he had always been able to cope, these last eight years. This sort of comment would normal just slide off him, or at least prickled him to generate a snarky remark back. _I guess I could really use a mother right now, _Kurt thought, _and her attack caught me off guard. _He wanted to just forget the whole thing, and hoped the rest of the Glee club would too.

He arrived at school and went to his locker to redo his hair and get his books for the first lesson of the day.

When he had just put his hairspray can back in his locker the he caught a glimpse of a blonde football player coming his way. His breath quickened, but he figured Sam wasn't going to talk to him.

"Hey Kurt" _Okay, so I guess he is going to talk to me._

"Hi Sam" The bell rang while he said this, indicating a need to hurry up.

"Sorry Sam, but I need to get to French, I guess I'll see you in Glee?" He picked up his French book and walked off, not waiting for a reply. _What was that about?_

"Oh I just…." But Kurt was out of hearing range.

When his last lesson had finished, Kurt went to the bleachers to sit down. Glee club was starting in 15 minutes, and Kurt really didn't feel like going after leaving like he did yesterday. He was on the fence about going. On the one hand, if he did go he could show that he didn't give a rat's ass about what Santana thought, but on the other, if he didn't give a rat's ass about what they thought he should just go home, like he wanted to. He wasn't done deciding when Mercedes came up to him.

"Hey"

"Hey" Kurt replied a bit glum.

"You coming to Glee today?"

"I don't know. I don't really feel like it."

"Santana really hit a nerve with you, didn't she."

"Yeah." Kurt looked away and Mercedes sat down next to him.

"You know, you never talk about it. Your mother, I mean."

Kurt nodded slightly, giving the impression that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I think maybe if you find some way to express how you feel, you might feel better. So, with that in mind, I'm asking you to please come to Glee today." She smiled at him and Kurt didn't know what she meant, but thought it was at least worth a try. He turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"All right, let's go."

They arrived together and took their seats, as far away from Santana as Kurt could without having to acknowledge to himself that he was trying to create distance between them.

"Right guys," Mr. Schuester started, "I wanted to get started on the work up to Sectionals today, but someone asked if they could say a little something. So, Sam, what do you have to say to us?"

_Sam? What could he possibly have to say? _The conversation (or whatever it had been) they had had this morning flashed through his mind.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to say that what happened yesterday was not cool. I think that losing someone close to you is very hard, and I don't think anyone should pick on that." Sam started a bit nervously.

"Sam, please, it's okay, please sit down." Kurt blushed, not accustomed to this sort of attention.

"No, it's not okay. Santana said something very mean to you yesterday, and it's clear she doesn't know what it's like for someone to lose one of their family members, and think everyone should be more respectful of that." Sam's eyes darted downward.

"Sorry, with all due respect, but what do you know of it?" Kurt thought it was nice of Sam to stand up for him like this, but he didn't need it, and Sam should keep to his own business.

Sam took a deep breath and avoided eye contact, responding with:

"I had an older brother, Steven." The past tense seemed to dawn on everyone.

"He was three years older than me, and when I was ten, we were playing outside by the river near our house. He slipped and hit his head, and just, went under. I ran to get my mom, but it was too late." Sam was staring straight at his shoes the whole time, and the silence of his pauses seemed deafening. No one knew much about Sam, and this shocked almost everyone.

He looked up, into Kurt's eyes.

"Remembering that hurts, and it's okay to hurt. These things happen, though they suck. I'm sure more people here have lost someone they knew, a grandparent, or someone else, and I think those who haven't should be grateful that they still have their family instead of provoking those who have."

Sam looked around.

"Remembering is hard. Even the good memories, they hurt. It is nothing to be ashamed of. And I'd like to ask everyone that's lost someone to come up and remember with me. Together, we can be there for each other."

Finn slowly got up. "I never knew my father, but not having memories might actually be a good thing."

Tina stood up too. "My grandmother died two years ago. I was very close to her." Seeing Tina up there with Finn and Sam, two big boys, seemed almost laughable, if the situation wasn't so serious.

Quinn spoke suddenly. "My father wants nothing to do with me anymore. And though he's still alive, he treats me like I'm dead."

"Come on guys, there's a perfect song for this." Sam grabbed Kurt's hands and led everyone to the auditorium.

Sam:

_If I could hold you close  
>Like you were never gone<br>If I could hear your voice  
>You'd tell me to be strong<br>_

Finn:_  
>But sometimes<br>I just can't  
>I just don't understand<br>Why you had to go  
>I guess I'll never know<br>_

All:_  
>Ain't it funny how you think<br>You're gonna be OK  
>Till you remember things ain't never<br>Gonna be the same again (same again)  
>Ain't it crazy how you think<br>You've got your whole life planned  
>Just to find that it was never ever<br>In your hands (In your hands)  
>Change<em>

Kurt:

_If I could get to you  
>I'd be there in a minute<br>My world don't make no sense  
>Not without you in it<br>_

Quinn:  
><em>And sometimes<br>I just cry  
>Can't say I<br>Don't know why  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>And leave me here alone  
><em>

All:_  
>Ain't it funny how you think<br>You're gonna be OK  
>Till you remember things ain't never<br>Gonna be the same again (same again)  
>Ain't it crazy how you think<br>You've got your whole life planned  
>Just to find that it was never ever<br>In your hands (In your hands)  
>Change<br>_

Tina:  
><em>You don't see it coming<br>_All:_ Change  
><em>Tina:_ When the future comes knocking  
><em>All: _It changed  
><em>Tina: _It can make you and break you too  
>You'll just have to make it through<br>_Mercedes:

_(You'll just have to make it through)_

All:_  
>Ain't it funny how you think<br>You're gonna be OK  
>Till you remember things ain't never<br>Gonna be the same again (same again)  
>Ain't it crazy how you think<br>You've got your whole life planned  
>Just to find that it was never ever<br>In your hands (In your hands)  
>Change<br>_

They all ended with a group hug, and as they broke loose, Kurt looked at Sam with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, that," He paused, as if he didn't know what to say. He decided and finished

"That was nice."


	3. And It's All Just So Confusing

"So, wait, one more time." Blaine looked up over his coffee into Kurt's eyes.

"You heard me right. Everyone really bonded yesterday. I think the Warblers could learn something about being a family." Kurt took a sip of his non fat mocha. He wasn't sure how he felt that the girl who served them had known their orders. One the one hand, it had a feeling of certainty and belonging, and on the other it lead him to believe he should really watch how much money he was spending on coffee. The new Marc Jacobs collection was out in a month, and if he didn't have enough money for even a hat he would be pissed.

"Well Kurt, the Warblers work a different way, you know that."

"Still, I think the bond we share in Glee is something everything should be able to experience." He eyed Blaine and slowly added,

"Which is why I think you should seriously consider transferring to McKinley. I know we've discussed it before as sort of a dream scenario, but I think we could make it reality."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sorry Kurt, but I don't think my parents will think me switching schools for my boyfriend is in any way a good idea."

"Public schools are better for your social interaction, and changing the scene stimulates the desire to perform. Also, I think being around me more will increase your fashion sense." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, this isn't about that sweater is it?"

"It will always be about that sweater Blaine."

"It's comfortable and warm and frankly, I don't see why you can go outside with something like that but make a fuss over my sweater? You know what, if I seriously talk to my parents about transferring, will you drop it?"

Kurt's eyes lit up, and his excitement was clear in his voice as he said

"If you talk to your parents about transferring I might even let you be seen with me while you're wearing that awful thing." The smile on his face was contagious, and Blaine grinned at his boyfriend.

Mercedes picked up her lunch tray and headed towards the table where Kurt and Blaine where already sitting. It was pretty amazing how fast the transfer had gone. She had been given the full 411 on everything, and knew from the minute Kurt had made a list of reasons Blaine should come to McKinley (a two and a half page essay), it would only be a matter of time. And that time had gone by fast! Mr. Schuester had relished in the addition to the Glee club, noting his strong voice as something that would go well with Rachel's overpowering talent. She had heard them practicing a duet, and it did sound sort of okay. Considering this, Mercedes was sure Blaine was happy here with his boyfriend. She made her way past a group of jocks when one of them suddenly bumped into her, making her drop her plate of tots on the group.

"Hey watch it, me and my lunch are walking here." She turned around, pissed.

One of the obnoxious cheerleaders smirked "Well you could stand to lose a few lunches every now and then."

"Don't be all up in my face with ya stick figure."

"Shut up fattie and move it." One of the jocks received the biggest death stare Mercedes could muster before storming off. Kurt had just noticed something happening and was watching with a half eye when he saw Mercedes barging through the crowd.

"Uh, Blaine, I'll be right back. I think Mercedes needs me. Sorry."

Blaine looked at his lunch and took a bite. "Uh yeah, sure."

Kurt rushed after Mercedes, trying to keep up. He lost her and headed towards her locker. When he didn't see her there he tried outside, by the bleachers. Sue was drilling the Cheerio's, so he thought she probably wasn't looking at that. _Why is she having practices during lunch time now? _

Kurt listed the places Mercedes could have gone to, and asked Tina to check the bathrooms.

"She's not here, sorry." Tina closed the door behind her. "Maybe in choir room?"

Kurt took her advice and walked in upon Rachel and Finn arguing about something. He wisely backed out of the room, catching a phrase he hoped wasn't really what he thought it was.

Out of options, Kurt wandered towards the cafeteria. He passed the auditorium, or the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion as it was now called, and thought he heard voices inside. He poked his head in and saw Mercedes and started to head towards the stage when he noticed she wasn't alone. Was that _Sam?_ Kurt slowed and kept to the shadows, his curiosity getting the better of him. He was just outside of hearing range but could clearly see that Mercedes was upset. The pair exchanged words and seemed to have concluded their conversation. Sam hugged Mercedes to Kurt's surprise and the pair walked off hand in hand.

Kurt took a seat and quickly thought it all through. Their body language had been friendly and comfortable, but as far as he knew they didn't hang out a lot. But if this encounter was anything to go by, they clearly had met up before and were on a **very **friendly basis. Why hadn't he known about this? Why would they keep it a secret? Why would they keep it a secret from him?

Kurt sat perplexed when suddenly the bell rang, reminding him of reality. He jumped up and headed to his next class. _Oh she will hear about this, definitely. _

After class Kurt went to leave his French book in his locker, already having finished the homework. He went over all the questions he had in his head for Mercedes. But before Kurt could get the chance to cross examine Mercedes about her new boyfriend, it seemed like the blonde-haired wide-lipped footballer had plans to speak to him. Again? _Is Sam really coming to speak to me again? _Kurt glanced up for a second but looked quickly back to avoid eye contact. Sam was definitely looking at him, slightly troubled it seemed but heading his wondered what would cause Sam to suddenly have such an interest in him. They had been friendly, yes, during the whole duets disaster, and after he had recalled Sam standing up to Karofsky for him. And he had helped Sam out with his situation with his family and kept his secret. _How was Sam's family doing?_ Kurt thought to himself. But other than that they rarely spoke, but this seemed like the second time in what, a week or two?

Kurt nervously fumbled with nothing in his locker when Sam walked past him. _Oh. Guess he wasn't going to talk to me._ Kurt didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved, and the confusion was just starting to show on his face when Blaine showed up.

"Hey, did you manage to find Mercedes?"

"No. Well, yeah. Sort of." Kurt wasn't thinking very clearly, his mind still on the strange not-really-an-encounter encounter he had had with Sam.

"Um, okay." Blaine didn't really seem to understand but decided to continue with what he had come to say. "I was thinking maybe today we could have dinner at my place? I'll cook for you!" Blaine smiled but was unable to crack Kurt's thought process.

"Sorry I think I need to do something else. Maybe some other time?" Kurt walked off, his mind going through why he was so fixated with Sam just walking by. He found himself disappointed in himself for not checking in on how Sam's situation was, and his curiosity as to Sam being Mercedes' boyfriend also seemed to peak. Maybe he should give Sam Evans a call.

**Author's note: sorry for the short chapter, it still took a while. I'm working up to something and wasn't sure how best to plant it.**

**Next chapter will involve music again, and I promise it will be longer.**

**Also a disclaimer: I am not a Klaine shipper, nor a Samcedes shipper. If you don't like those pairings, bear with me. If you do, well, try and bear with me aswell :D**


End file.
